Whitening of teeth in a home environment is now a common and routine oral care activity. The whitening process can include the use of oral care strips that are placed into contact with the surface of the teeth, where the oral care strips include an embedded whitener. Whitening may also include the use of a chemically active whitening solution placed within a tray. The tray is positioned over the teeth such that the whitening solution is in physical contact with the teeth. The tray remains in place over the teeth for a period of time during the whitening process.
The whitener itself can be a bleach or another chemically active whitening gel or solution that chemically reacts with tooth discolorations. Some prior tooth whiteners have been packaged as a homogeneous mixture of active and inactive ingredients within a container such as a plastic bottle. An amount of solution is dispensed by the user from the bottle onto the tray.
New whiteners are being continually developed. A more convenient and/or efficacious tooth whitening package that dispenses a tooth whitening product would be desirable.